1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a part inspection apparatus and a handler.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a part inspection apparatus configured to transfer devices as an object to be transferred by a handler is widely used for an inspection of electric characteristics with respect to various devices such as semiconductor devices. In the part inspection apparatus, inspection of the devices is performed at temperatures suitable for usage environments of the respective devices, for example, the inspection may often be performed at a low temperature environment such as 0° or below. The part inspection apparatus which performs the inspection under the low temperature environment includes, for example, a constant temperature reservoir configured to cool the devices and a tester configured to perform the inspection while cooling the devices mounted thereon as described in JP-A-2004-347329. Then, in the part inspection apparatus, the devices cooled to a predetermined temperature in the constant temperature reservoir are transferred to the tester, where the inspection at a low temperature is performed.
Incidentally, since the part inspection apparatus is generally installed in an environment maintained at a constant temperature, a temperature difference between the surfaces of the devices and the outside air is created and dew condensation occurs on the surfaces of the devices when the devices taken out from the constant temperature reservoir are transferred to the tester. Therefore, in the part inspection apparatus described in JP-A-2004-347329, a chamber configured to accommodate the constant temperature reservoir, the tester, and a device transfer space is formed for avoiding dew condensation on the surfaces of the devices. Then, air dried to an extent which does not cause dew condensation due to the above-described temperature difference is supplied to the chamber. Accordingly, dew condensation on the surfaces of the devices may be restrained when the devices are transferred. However, since a supply of dry gas to the above-described chamber is required, the amount of consumption of the dry gas is inevitably increased.